criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Chloe Kelcher
|path = Serial Killer Budding Serial Rapist Copycat Necrophiliac Cop Killer |mo = Copying Cortland Bryce Ryan Shooting |victims = 3 killed 2 attempted |status = Deceased |actor = Lauren Bowles |appearance = "The Angel Maker" |signature = Two distinct signatures: *Crossing victims' arms over their chests post-mortem *Opening every window in victims' homes }} Chloe Kelcher was a delusional necrophilic serial killer, budding serial rapist, one-time cop killer, and copycat of Cortland Bryce Ryan who appeared in the Season Four episode "The Angel Maker". Background "I'm coming to you, baby." Chloe became a member of serial killer Cortland Bryce Ryan's jury on August 28, 2007, which gave her access to evidence and knowledge of the murders that were kept secret from the public. As the trial progressed, she fell in love with him. Since she knew they could never be together, she went so far as to obtain his semen through Sid Rutledge, one of his guards, who demanded sex in exchange, which she gave. After Ryan was executed, she used the semen to impregnate herself, presumably through in vitro fertilization, listing the father as "unknown". When she gave birth to their child, it suffered from microvesicular steatosis and died. Chloe then resorted to the only way she could think of to keep Ryan alive: continuing what he started. Before doing so, Chloe dug up Ryan's body, took it with her, and reburied the coffin. The Angel Maker Chloe's first victim, Delilah Grennan, is killed on the anniversary of Ryan's execution. The murder catches the attention of the local authorities, who, in turn, calls for the BAU. She then kills Rutledge when he realizes what she is using the semen for, and then another woman named Maxine Chandler. The BAU is able to track her down the same night she is going to kill Faye Landreaux. They distract Chloe with letters Ryan sent to his other female fans, while Morgan sneaks in via a backdoor to get Faye out. When Chloe notices what is happening, she throws a tantrum in the house. Eventually, she steps outside and aims a revolver at Sheriff Merrill Dobson, effectively committing suicide by cop. Dobson and Prentiss examine her body and find that she had punctured herself in the constellation of Columba. At her house, Ryan's corpse is recovered from inside a makeshift shrine. Profile The unsub is a resident of Lower Canaan and a highly intelligent white woman aged in her mid-30s. She got the semen planted at the first crime scene from Sid Rutledge, her second victim, and Ryan's mule, who had been blackmailing her. The unsub is not just one of Ryan's fans, she is a groupie. She would suffer from a condition called hybristophilia, which is a sexual attraction to men who commit acts of violence because they gave her a power that she lacks. This feeling is most likely brought on by low self-esteem and the need for a father figure. Modus Operandi Chloe copied every aspect of Ryan's M.O., even down to the rape. The differences were that she targeted women owning home-based businesses, used a hammer instead of her fists, since she lacked the arm strength, had to draw dots on paper to form the Heavenly Waters constellations (she couldn't remember them as well as Ryan), leaving bits of paper in her victims' puncture wounds, and, since she couldn't physically rape her victims, she simulated it by penetrating the victims with an unknown instrument, even planting Cortland's semen in the body. When she killed Sid Rutledge, she shot him in the head and genitals with a .38 Smith & Wesson Model 36 revolver, which she was later equipped with during her attempted murder of Faye Landreaux. Real-Life Comparison The inspiration for Chloe may have been real-life attempted copycat killer Veronica Compton - Both were infatuated with a male serial killer who targeted women, and both attempted to replicate their crimes (though Compton failed). Both even went as far as acquiring semen from their idolized serial killers (though for different reasons). Known Victims *2008: **September 16: Delilah Grennan **September 17-18: Officer Sid Rutledge **September 19: Maxine Chandler **September 20: The Landreaux home standoff: ***Faye Landreaux ***Sheriff Merrill Dobson Appearances *Season Four **"The Angel Maker" Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Season Four Criminals Category:Deceased Criminals Category:Copycats Category:Suicides by Cop Category:Female Killers Category:Cop Killers Category:Mentally Ill Criminals Category:Psychotics Category:Budding Serial Rapists Category:Necrophiliacs Category:Home Invaders